Corpse Party: Blood Drive/Endings
There are several endings within ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive''. One ending is always the true ending to the chapter, while the rest are wrong endings. As the game progresses, the amount of wrong endings increases, forcing the player to be more careful of their decisions and actions. CHAPTER 00 『 A Faint Light 』 True End ★1 After the incident at that Shinozaki clinic where Ayumi Shinozaki and Naomi Nakashima tried in vain revive their deceased friend with black magic. As retaliation for playing God, Ayumi suffered immense pain from saw-blades smiting into her legs and neck areas. But her life was narrowly spared through a stroke of pure luck due to her sister sacrificing herself with magic and shifting the target from the black magic off of Ayumi's back and selflessly taking it on herself. As Ayumi embraces her sister and frantically asking her how she knew where she was, Hinoe's head explodes and showers Ayumi in her blood. Naomi, who was lucky enough to not have any injuries due to Hinoe stopping the magic before it was "her turn," forces a screaming and sobbing Ayumi out of the Shinozaki residence. They are picked up by a truck-driver who drives Ayumi to the hospital and it seems against all odds that Ayumi would live. Ayumi remembers all of this while in the hospital, feeling guilty for what happened to Hinoe and too ashamed to tell her parents what happened to her, when a woman Ayumi never knew before visits her in the hospital and tells her that Hinoe gave her a final message before her demise; if the Book of Shadows falls into the wrong hands it will lead to destruction, and Hinoe wants Ayumi to find the book herself and protect it since she is a Shinozaki. However, it is revealed that Mirai was just being manipulated into telling this to Ayumi to trick her into going to Makina Shinozaki's house. When Ayumi is released from the hospital she is warmly welcomed back by her fellow survivor of the Shinozaki clinic incident, Naomi, then by the other three survivors of the main ordeal, but she is still obviously sore from everything that has happened to her the past few months. Even after Naomi politely tries to comfort her she still forces herself to wear a façade of cheerfulness so her friends do not worry about her. After school, Ayumi goes to Makina's old house and looks for some information on the Book of Shadows. There is a small nod to the CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98) game if they player listens to Ayumi's complaints about having to pee and enters the bathroom to relieve herself. Blood begins to overflow the toilet and Ayumi barely escapes the bathroom. She eventually finds the spirit of Makina Shinozaki who begins to follow her while she desperately looks for an escape. Just when it seems bleakest, Yoshiki, Satoshi, and Naomi arrive and save Ayumi. They tell her they managed to find her because a girl told them (off-screen) where she was located. The girl tells Ayumi that she is a friend of someone she met before in Heavenly Host. That night, Ayumi is at home and she tries to open her hand that was lodged shut from a new spirit and when she finally pries open her hand she finds a child's tooth was what lodged her hand shut. She wonders who the tooth belongs to and the chapter ends. Requirements: # Complete the chapter. CHAPTER 01 『 Returning 』 True End ★1 Ayumi Shinozaki pays a visit to her friend Yoshiki Kishinuma's house to exchange information with him. She tells him about how a man visited her house, and he told her the only way to revive their four deceased friends that fell victim to the Nirvana (Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, and Yui Shishido) is to use the Book of Shadows back in Heavenly Host. Ayumi tells Yoshiki that she needs the half of the stones that he has been carrying onto, so she can go to Heavenly Host by herself, as she doesn't care about herself anymore. Not wanting to risk losing her again, Yoshiki grabs the stone and chucks it out his window, only for it to get run over by a passing vehicle. Ayumi has a total meltdown and throws a childish tantrum, sobbing and screaming that she hates him and slapping his face before running outside after the stones. Outside, Ayumi discovers that the stones aren't even dented. The man she met earlier appears, telling her that those stones are not normal so of course they didn't shatter. He introduces himself as a friend of Ayumi's older sister to gain her trust and introduces himself as Misuto Kiriya, the person that will go with her to the Nirvana. Despite Yoshiki's desperate efforts to stop her, Ayumi says the key words to get her and Misuto to Heavenly Host. In Heavenly Host, Ayumi regains consciousness only to find out in horror that Misuto has the stones, so she has to find him or she is trapped for good. She exits the classroom only to find that there is a clock that wasn't there last time (A nod to Tortured Souls) and eventually finds the spirit of her former friend, Mayu Suzumoto. Ayumi tells her she's come to bring her home, only to find out Mayu is now vengeful for being forced to suffer eternal pain. Ayumi barely escapes Mayu alive and runs into a former ally who orders a Red Helm to hit her skull in with his axe. Requirements: # Complete the chapter. Wrong End ★1 Ayumi Shinozaki encounters the spirit of Mayu Suzumoto, who is repeatedly calling out "Shig". Ayumi calls out to Mayu's spirit. Mayu turns around, revealing her face to be nothing but blood. Ayumi screams in horror at the sight of this, as Mayu begins chasing her. Ayumi attempts to run away, but fails, as Mayu jumps on top of her, as she begins to brutally kill Ayumi. Requirements: # Fail to escape from the spirit of Mayu. CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 True End ★1 Aiko Niwa arrives at the Nirvana with her friend tagging along, looking for Aiko's best friend, Haruyuki's crush, and for Ayumi Shinozaki as she has the only pair of stones (Magari Mizuki stole Aiko's), which is the only ticket to getting out of Heavenly Host when they want to. As they stroll along in the schoolhouse, Haruyuki eventually receives a phone call from Sayaka Ooue calling out to him for help which sends him into an incoherent and emotionally unstable mental state. He runs off from Aiko in search for Sayaka and eventually hears Sayaka inside a closet, banging on the door and calling out to her friends for help. Haruyuki becomes desperate and runs to the door despite Aiko's pleading for him to stop. The door automatically creaks open and Sayaka's decayed corpse falls out. Haruyuki bursts into tears, clings onto her corpse and shoos away the flies away from her. Aiko becomes overwhelmed with emotion, not wanting to believe Sayaka has died. She still keeps a cool head, telling Haruyuki they should keep their own safety their top priority now that they know Sayaka's deceased. Haruyuki does not respond, and Aiko offers to bring something of Sayaka's back to their own world to honor her passing. This angers Haruyuki, as he yells at her that it's her fault for giving Naho useless information about the Nirvana and accuses her of having no emotions at all. Aiko hesitates to respond but is noticeably hurt by this, but keeping her cool she reminds him that she is an intelligence agent, it is her job to give out information to other people to make a living and it was the responsibility of the consumer for what they do with that information. Haruyuki shivers with rage, as Aiko tries to apologize, but Haruyuki doesn't want to hear it. His guardian spirit goes out of control and due to his supernatural/spiritual abilities, it makes him even more powerful. He picks up the cabinet and throws it at Aiko which she barely dodges. Aiko runs away from him, but she eventually runs out of breath at the staircase. She admits that she never really cared about the money or the book, and no matter how much she wanted to deny it she only came back for Naho. Haruyuki appears behind her, and with nowhere to run Aiko begs God to help her before Haruyuki uses a stone to hit her in the head, knocking her out. Requirements: # Choose "Stop Haruyuki". Wrong End ★1 Aiko decides to not attempt to stop Haruyuki, as she doubts that she could stop him even if she tried. Haruyuki runs to the cabinet where the many screams from Sayaka were coming from. Haryuki screams out Sayaka's name, only for a monster with a large mouth to suddenly appear. The monster heads straight towards Haruyuki, killing him. Aiko is frozen in horror, before hearing the voices of phantoms all around her. Aiko then hears the voice of Sayaka coming from the cabinet, as two different sides of her tells Aiko to let her out, but to also flee. Aiko goes near the cabinet, about to open it, before being struck from behind by a Red Helm. A huge amount of blood pours out from Aiko, as well as her organs. Her vision then blurs, as she collapses into her own pool of blood. Requirements: # Choose "Don't stop Haruyuki". CHAPTER 03 『 Pain 』 True End ★1 While Ayumi explores Heavenly Host Elementary School, she meets the Yuki's spirit. However, Yuki doesn't respond when Ayumi talks to her. Ayumi notices that Yuki carries the Book of Shadows on her hand, but when Ayumi asks if she can have the book, Yuki throws the book out of the window and fell to the school's yard. Ayumi runs to retrieve the book. After she found and examine the content, she discovers that it is a medical manual instead. Suddenly, Yuki comes to Ayumi giggling, and then Yuki is engulfed in flames while laughing loudly, turning into a Sachi Shinozaki. When Ayumi asks her name, the girl mutters "Sachi". Aiko then rushes to Ayumi, yelling that the girl is dangerous. Aiko tells Ayumi that the Book of Shadows was never there to begin with, and the thoughtograph Aiko produced was a trap by Sachi to bring more people in. Aiko told Ayumi to use the Everafter Stones to leave Nirvana immediately, but Ayumi said she can't since the stones are with Misuto. Sachi then sets Aiko's body in flame. Ayumi tries to extinguish the fire by pouring the water inside her water bottle, but the flame gets bigger, and Aiko runs away burning. Ayumi chases after Aiko. The chapter ends with Yoshiki arriving at Nirvana, and notices one of the candles Ayumi usually brings along with her lit nearby. Yoshiki swears that he will come after her. Requirements: # Complete the chapter. Wrong End ★2 Ayumi gets trapped in the girl's bathroom, as a large amount of blood starts pouring out of the sink. The pool of blood rapidly rises, as Ayumi struggles to stay afloat. She hears a priest in the distance, as she calls out for help from Yoshiki. She then hears the voice of Sachiko, who appears underneath the rising pool of blood. Sachiko calls out to Ayumi, telling her to swim towards her. However, Ayumi fails to reach Sachiko, and instead drowns. Requirements: # Run out of time when following Sachiko. Wrong End ★1 Ayumi encounters a spirit in a classroom, who had her back towards her. The spirit then suddenly turns around, screaming. Ayumi attempts to run away from the spirit, but fails, as the spirit kills her. Requirements: # Get caught by the phantom. CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 True End ★1 While Ayumi and Yoshiki are helplessly caught by a monster inside the pool outside, their lives are saved by the hands of Magari. However, when they exchange introductions she immediately introduces herself to Ayumi as her enemy. Proving she isn't even trying to hide her intentions. Yoshiki sees that Magari has her Everafter Stones, so he asks her to hand them over, which she doesn't take kindly. She runs off and Yoshiki chases after her. Ayumi and Yoshiki are now split up again, Ayumi receives a call from Misuto where she tells him about her time there, he tells her that he is looking for her in Heavenly Host. It is revealed that Misuto was playing Ayumi like a chessmaster, in fact he wasn't even in Heavenly Host. He was in the real world in a local park, in possession of his grandfather's grimore. Wrong End ★1 As Yoshiki and Ayumi fail to escape from the Anatomical model, it lifts Yoshiki up by the throat and begins to strangle him. As Ayumi tries to save him, she is grabbed by the Anatomical model as well. The Anatomical model then slams them both into one another repeatedly at high speed until they are reduced to nothing but clumps of meat. Requirements: # Fail to escape from the Anatomical Model. Wrong End ★2 Ayumi attempts to stick her arm into a dog statue, seeing something inside. Yoshiki warns her to get away from the statue, saying that it could easily be a trap. However, Ayumi instead states that she has almost gotten the item inside, and continues to stick her whole arm deeper into the statue, ignoring Yoshiki's warning. Yoshiki then notices the statue move, but doesn't stop her. The statue then bites down on Ayumi's arm, as Yoshiki screams out her name. Requirements: # Choose "Let her keep digging". Wrong End ★3 Several ghosts appear surrounding Ayumi and Yoshiki, and proceed to attack them. Ayumi pulled back her arm and looked at the hot, purplish-red spot where the ghost had just touched her. Ayumi fell to her knees because of the excruciating pain in her arm as her body begins to corrode and fall apart at an alarming rate, before she finally dies. Requirements: # Get attacked by the ghost. Wrong End ★4 As Ayumi has just retrieved the pillar, several human hands appear out of it which pulls Ayumi toward its center. Ayumi fails to escape and sand gets into her eyes and mouth, preventing her from breathing, as the pillar continuously pulls her in while the sand's weight crushes her ribs and collapses her lungs. Requirements: # Fail to escape from the pillar and get pulled into it. Wrong End ★5 A tentacled beast manages to capture Yoshiki and Ayumi in the swimming pool. The tentacles impale Ayumi until they protrude through Ayumi's chest multiple times. The creature eventually impales Yoshiki as well. Requirements: # Fail to escape from the pool and get drawn into the tentacled beast. Wrong End ★6 The large clock tolls and Red Helms suddenly appear surrounding Ayumi and proceed to attack her. Ayumi fails to stay alive as their axes mutilate and kill her. Requirements: # Fail to stay alive for 60 seconds from the Red Helm's attacks. CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 True End ★1 Wrong End ★1 Yoshiki is held down by Azusa Takai at the entrance of Heavenly Host, and is slowly strangled to death. No text appears describing the death, and a Wrong End screen appears as the screen begins to turn red. Requirements: # Do not shake off Azusa with the X button when she grabs you at the entrance. Wrong End ★2 After investigating the wooden locker directly north of the entrance, Yoshiki hides inside of it to get away from Azusa and the anatomical model. The groans of the model can be heard from beyond the doors, followed by the creak of wooden floorboards. Azusa begins sniffing the air, as if trying to sniff out Yoshiki's location. Suddenly, Azusa begins talking coherently, referring to Yoshiki as "Mr. Knight". She claims to be controlled by a demon, and begins sobbing and sniffling as she bangs the door of the locker Yoshiki is hiding in. Something inside Yoshiki makes him want to believe her, and he opens the doors. An upside down Azusa is seen grinning at him, as she says, "Mr. Knight... I foooound you...". The snap of bones and tearing of flesh begins, as the screen fades to red, and jets of blood spill out from the locker. If Yoshiki doesn't hide inside the locker he will get caught by the anatomical model and Azusa. First, the anatomical model holds him up by the neck, before throwing him to the floor. Azusa then kneels over him, and beats him to death. Requirements: # Select "Open the door" while hiding inside the wooden locker directly North of the Entrance. OR: # Allow Azusa or the anatomical model to deplete your HP to 0 Wrong End ★3 After hearing Ayumi's voice coming from a classroom, Kuon goes inside to investigate. Inside, Ayumi's head is seen on a desk, and it accuses Kuon of being a fake who won't accept her. She winces at these accusations, causing Satoshi to call out to her. She tells him not to enter the classroom. After disobeying her, Satoshi sees Ayumi's disembodied head and screams, drawing Naomi into the room as well. Both scream at the sight, and Kuon orders them to leave the room immediately. However, the door slams shut in their faces. Pale hands reach up from the floor, and reach for Satoshi. As Kuon calls both students towards her, her head explodes. Naomi screams, and Ayumi's head cackles, delightedly. A shadowy figure is seen in the hallway with a massive ax, but neither student has time to ponder its existence. Naomi, who had fainted, is suddenly lifted up out of Satoshi's reach. The muffled voice of a priest is heard, and Naomi screams horrifically, before exploding into pieces. As Satoshi screams and cowers against the door, a massive ax splits both him and the door right down the middle. The only sound left is the sound of Ayumi's head laughing to itself. Requirements: # Select "Ignore her" when asked "Do as Ms. Kuon says?" CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. Wrong End ★1 As Ayumi looks into a mirror the Argus cube is reacting to, her reflection smiles back at her, and the ghostly form of Sachi appears behind her with an axe. As Ayumi calls out Sachi's name, the girl in black raises the axe. Ayumi can then either "Step away from the mirror", "Try using an item" or "Try shaking off Sachi". Selection of "Step away from the mirror", "Try shaking off Sachi", or letting the selection time out results in a wrong end. If you select, "Step away from the mirror" or let the selection time run out, the Sachi in the mirror swings her hatchet at the Ayumi in the mirror. Ayumi grunts, and then her neck splits open, spilling out a fountain of blood. Sachi proceeds to repeatedly hack away at the mirror Ayumi's neck, widening the cut she made from earlier until it severs Ayumi's head from her shoulders. As her severed head rolls across the floor, the sound of fluids spurting out from something rings in her ears. Her vision goes blurry, but as it fades out a figure approaches her, crouches down, and stares into her face. It's a blood stained Naomi, with a happy smile on her face. If you select, "Try shaking off Sachi" the same events as the above occur, but Ayumi will turn around and swipe at the empty air behind her, and will observe Sachi's swings from the corner of her eye as opposed to staring in the mirror. Requirements: # Select; "Step away from the mirror", "Try shaking off Sachi", or let the invisible selection timer run out. CHAPTER 07 『 Determination 』 True End ★1 After returning to the now destroyed Nirvana, Ayumi quickly finds the deceased bodies of her friends - crushed by the rumble of the school. Sobbing hysterically, Ayumi screams out to Misuto to show himself for doing something so unforgivable. Sachiko remains mainly quiet, but assures Ayumi that is not too late for her friends. She pulls out her gift of a skeleton doll (a nod to Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U events) and thanks Ayumi. Then she performs the Fact Loop spell. Ayumi awakens to a scene of the Shinozaki clinic, Yoshie is there with her daughter and narrates that the Book of Shadows has not been properly tested - they're all just theories and that it was inevitable for the world to be doomed because of it. The only good thing that came out of it was that because of Sachiko swallowing the Nirvana, her husband's existence was spared from getting erased. Ayumi now realizes everything and knows what she has to do. She awakens along with Sachiko only for Sachiko to fall over. Sachiko calls herself a bad person for everything she did and begins to cry, she reverts time for Ayumi with the rest of her lingering powers she still has, but not before apologizing for not having enough power to save the original four Kisaragi characters who lost their lives in Heavenly Host. Ayumi does not respond to Sachiko and the chapter closes with Ayumi running up the stairs to stop Misuto. Requirements: # Complete the chapter. CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. CHAPTER 09 『 Imperator 』 True End ★1 Requirements: # Complete the chapter. Wrong End ★1 After crawling into the hole that both the Book of Shadows and Aiko warn her not to go into, Ayumi hears the voice of a girl pleading with someone that she is not a witch. Slowly, she crawls beneath the floorboards of the room next to the one she was just in towards the voice. As she gets closer, she hears a priest say, "Oh lord almighty, purify this one of their sins! The lord has spoken, you cannot hide in a rotten tree." The woman screams and moans, and Ayumi peeks out from beneath the floorboards through a crack. A witch trial is commencing above her, where a preacher, a man, and a woman accuse a village girl of being a witch because she sank when thrown into a lake. As they approach the girl, Ayumi calls out to them to stop, and the three turn towards her. They surround the hole she was peeking out from, and then drag her out. After accusing her of being a witch due to the scars on her neck, the man knocks her over, before sitting on top of her, and stabbing at her with a silver knife. The blade stabs into her hands as Ayumi shields herself from it. Eventually, her arms give out, and the knife pierces her throat. As she chokes on her own blood, the man stabs her over and over again in the throat, killing Ayumi and leading to the wrong end. Requirements: # Enter the hole in the top left of the classroom with the three hanging corpses. Wrong End ★2 Screams and curses echo around Satoshi, Naomi, and Kuon as they walk through the basement labyrinth. Satoshi turns around to look for Yoshiki, only to realize he has disappeared. The three return to look for him. After searching for Yoshiki for a while, Satoshi realizes that they have lost Kuon as well. As the two panic, they hear Yoshiki crying out in agony. The two run towards his voice, holding hands now in order to not lose each other. Suddenly, a door opens up beside them. They enter, and see Kuon standing in the corner of the room with a fearful expression on her face. Satoshi runs over towards her, but loses his balance on the slippery floor. Suddenly, Naomi screams. Kuon is dead. Her body is propped up by four wooden spears, piercing her body. The thing Satoshi had slipped on was Kuon's blood. As the two panic, Satoshi realizes something is behind them as well. It is the body of Yoshiki, who's had his throat cut open and tongue pulled out. Naomi trembles, and then tells Satoshi they should leave. However, all that remains of him is his disembodied arm in her hand. Naomi screams, dropping Satoshi's arm, and runs out of the room in a panic. Eventually, she sees a light and runs towards it. As she walks into the room the light is supposedly coming from, a bear trap clamps down on her leg. A chain drags both the trap and Naomi towards the ceiling, hanging her from it like a cow in a slaughterhouse. She struggles for a moment, but the trap is out of reach and the pain is too much. She breaks down and cries, begging for help. Then, as if answering her call, villagers surround her on all sides. They stare blankly ahead, not looking at anything particular. Suddenly, one of the villagers hits her in the face with a nail puller. Naomi sways back and forth with the blow. Then, a sawing sound reverberates through her bones. The vibrations end quickly, but the moment they do the ground rushes towards her. Her vision swirls around and round. In her last moments, she sees the villagers surrounding her body, with arms dangling towards the floor, and red blood pouring downwards like a waterfall. Requirements: # Touch the black fog located in the North East. Wrong End ★3 After cutting down the corpse, the remaining ones' eyes light up. Surprised, Ayumi flinches, and the corpse she cut down stands up. She falls backwards, as it attacks her. The sound of beating, followed by tearing meat is then heard. Requirements: # Swing the axe in front of the corpse on the left. Wrong End ★4 Requirements: The walls squish you with a disgusting sound. # Become squished by the walls. Wrong End ★5 After selecting an item other than "Sharp Rock" , Naomi exclaims that she can't do anything with it and panics. As the others try to pull Yuka off of Satoshi's back, she remains stunned by what is happening. Satoshi's pained face scares her, but her eyes are locked on it. Yuka's fingers dig into Satoshi's throat and continues to squeeze with with strength unbelievable from her small body. His eyes roll, and he begins to foam at the mouth. His hands, long having lost the strength to resist, begin to spasm. Even then, Yuka continues to strengthen her grip around his throat. The sound of breaking bones rings once. With a dull sound, Satoshi's body ceases to function. Someone calls Satoshi's name. The ones desperately trying to pull Yuka off of Satoshi collapse from exhaustion and despair. But, even then, Yuka continues to squeeze Satoshi's throat. Skin tears, muscle fibers snap, and warm blood spills out of Satoshi's neck dying Yuka's hands crimson. She continues to squeeze his neck like a rag, as snot and tears run down her face. Blood vessels are popped up on her face, which displays an unnatural smile. Satoshi's head is then removed from his body. Yuka twists his neck mechanically, before turning towards the others who are still stunned. Her eyes are pointed at Naomi. Requirements: # When the item selection screen comes up, select any other item except the "Sharp Rock" CHAPTER 10 『 Reparations 』 True End ★1 Ayumi ascends down the stairs after winning her fierce battle with Queen with her right eye gauged out. She immediately tells her friends that it is alright - a small price to pay for Queen to pass on to the afterlife. She tells her friends that she knows how many times she apologizes it will never make up for this whole mess she made up, so she will not ask for their forgiveness. She mentions that in order to restore the existences of their dead friends she is going to do what Sachiko did years ago - swallow the nirvana whole. Because her spirit power is far inferior to Sachiko's, her body will be in a permanently damaged physical and mental state, and she will lose her existence as well. The others (especially Yoshiki) beg Ayumi not to go through with it, as they have all gone through too much to not return home with all their friends still alive. Yoshiki begins screaming and crying at Ayumi to stop thinking about other people and think about herself. This makes her façade crack, tears stream down her face. The book tells her that she could easily keep the Nirvana intact and take over the guardian role of it like the past Shinozakis did, but Ayumi wants to put a stop to this all at once and not leave the burden to a future Shinozaki. Before the others leave, Ayumi says one final word to Yoshiki about how she always noticed how much he cared about her, and it made her really happy when he patted her on the head back there. Magari Mizuki remains the only one who has no reaction to this at the time, and she tells Ayumi she is really something for doing such a nobel deed. Not wanting her sacrifice to be for nothing, she yells at the others to get their "asses moving" because they cannot stop her even of they want to anyway. "She's a Shinozaki, it's her right." Finally everyone leaves, but Yoshiki takes one look back to see the body of Misuto. He comes up with a plan and ditches his friends to use the Everafter Stones and bring Ayumi back to the real world - existence or not. He takes her home, and no one remembers them afterwards. But Ayumi doesn't care since she still saved her friends. Requirements: # Win the battle against Queen with at least 1 remaining spirit Wrong End ★1 After selecting the "Kill me!" or waiting out the timer, Aiko tells Ayumi that it's alright and that she cannot run away. Ayumi tells her that's not right, and threatens Inumaru that she will destroy him if he doesn't let Aiko go. Aiko tells her it's okay, and that she'll finally be able to go with everyone else. Inumaru then tears off Aiko's head. Ayumi screams and panics, but Inumaru turns towards her. After stating that everyone should die so that they can be together and be friends again, he pounces onto Ayumi. The last sight she sees is the split, wide open mouth of Inumaru. Requirements: # Select "Kill me!" or don't choose any option Wrong End ★2 Ayumi is lifted up into the air and torn apart by the witch. Her limbs fly off in sprays of blood. Requirements: # Lose the battle against Queen without landing a single blow. Wrong End ★3 After failing to block the Queen's attacks five times, Ayumi is lifted up by the Queen's magic and transported into a black world where she meets Mayu, Seiko, Morishige, and Yui. Everyone congratulates her for trying so hard, and tells her that they were cheering her on. Ayumi asks if they are alive, and Seiko replies, "Nope. See?" showing the rope marks around her neck. Mayu then comments that they may not be alive, but they're all alive. Ayumi exclaims that this must be the cursed magic "Land of Corpse" that allows people to be together with the dead forever that Yoshie tried to complete. A classroom materializes around them, and Yui happily exclaims that they can continue doing lessons here as well. After exclaiming that she can't believe that this magic had worked, Ayumi decides it doesn't matter. The scene then shows Ayumi in a black room surrounded by several bony corpses talking to herself happily about something funny that Yoshiki had done. The scene ends with the words, "The unbreaking dawn an eternal life had begun." Requirements: # Lose the battle against Queen after you had hit her Wrong End ★4 After successfully sealing the Queen, Ayumi returns to find Satsuki standing alone in a pool of blood. As she sniffles and sobs to herself, Ayumi calls out to her and asks where everyone else is. Satsuki rapidly begins licking her lips in a manner unnatural for a human being. Ayumi talks to Satsuki again, to which Satsuki only replies by chewing on something. Ayumi, gradually becoming more panicked, then asks Satsuki about the pool of blood. Suddenly, a voice comes from behind her. It's Magari, but only the top half of her remains. The lower half looks like it's been bitten off by some wild animal. Magari comments that she failed, that the synapse was broken, and orders Ayumi to run away. Then, Satsuki's head splits apart and she leaps onto Ayumi. Ayumi barely has time to panic as her head is torn off. Only the sound of Satsuki's chewing can be heard. Requirements: # Win the battle against Queen with 0 remaining spirit. Category:Endings Category:Article stubs